projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan
Evan and Kyro are two green shy guys that live in Shy Guy's Toybox. They usually steal things from Toad Town or other areas. They take orders from General Guy and usually hang around the Toybox if they're bored. Profile Evan and Kyro are two green Shy Guys. Kyro, however, has a darker green than Evan and is about 2 inches taller. Kyro is 14 and Evan is 11. Kyro is the smart, mature, and obedient one, while Evan is rowdy, loud, annoying, e.t.c. Brotherly Love Having no parents or guardian, Evan and Kyro can do just about anything they want and not be caught. And with one being annoying and one being mature, there are a few conflicts between them. Any little thing could turn into a large fight. But surprisingly there is another side. That's when Evan and Kyro get along. Most of their moves involve teamwork, kinda like the Ice Climbers. So if they're holding a grudge against each other, there would be no way they would defeat an enemy. But if they agree with each other, they are quite powerful. They attack or heal with most of the things they stole from others. History Evan and Kyro were originally born with parents, but their parents "left them" at a young age. The only thing that the two have to remember by their parents are one picture that Evan keeps close to him and would be devastated to lose and some stories by some elder Shy Guys in the Toybox (apparently, Evan's like his mother in the adventurous aspect while Kyro matches his fathers' personality of wanted to be independent (ironically)). The boys are rarely seen talking about the subject. Anyways, after "The Fire", Evan and Kyro just kinda remained at the ToyBox for their whole lives. As the two grew, so did their friendships around the ToyBox, so Evan tends to steal/hangout with friends (Kyro puts it, "To steal back what the world did us") while Kyro tended to read in his trademarked reading spot in that one big room. Quest for the Godhand While really bored at the Toybox, both Evan and Kyro decide to go to Boo's Mansion. They actually never stole from there because Kyro knows the Boos and Evan is just scared. They mainly explored the Mansion whenever they were there. While at the mansion, Kyro points out that they have never been to the top floor. The oh so daring Evan encourages Kyro that they should get there. So, being the Shy Guys they are, they cheated their way to the top without doing the puzzles and found Cwis (Boo)'s room (the Boos would later disapprove). After exploring it, Evan finds Cwis's dimensional pipes. Evan, without Kyro's approval, hops into the one closest to him, which leads to the dimension the Quest for the Godhand takes place. Kyro has to chase Evan. They jump out of the pipe and find the group. Cwis notices them and asked them how they got there. Evan responded by saying the pipes, and Cwis almost gets a heart attack, saying that they can't tell anyone. The two agree nonchalantly. The two join the group and add two more members to the party. Renegade Evan and Kyro finally get caught for stealing everything. When a bounty hunter visits the ToyBox to jail the two, they barely escape with the help of Rizzy. They then arrive at The Guild of Noble Thieves, where Kyro checks out the library and Evan befriends the tech guy. Then they're thrown into the mission to save Somnol from the Bounty Hunters, but Somnol pulls a false self destruct, getting rid of the Guild (also giving Evan a near heart attack). On the way, Evan nabbed Lancer's jewel as well as the two "saving" him. Back at the Guild, the two put Lancer in a bed without any instructions. Evan then tries to recover from the shock by sleeping, and Kyro follows suit. Tropes Why Did It Have To Be Ghosts - Evan has a fear of ghosts. Kyro often taunts him for fun, but Evan tries to prove himself anyways. Color Coded Multiplayer - Besides their voice and what they're doing, the two can't be distinguished besides the brightness on each one's robe. Annoying Younger Sibling - At most times, Evan. The Quiet One - Kyro Abnormal Ammo /Weapons That Suck- Evan and Kyro sometimes throw things they stole as ammo. Sometimes eachother as well. Near Death Experience - The Island of the Sun God self destructing (at least Evan thought so). Youngest Child Wins The Runt At The End - Evan's the youngest in the ToyBox. Book Dumb - Evan. Also averted heavily with Kyro. Opposites Attract - At least if they aren't having an argument. Kid Sidekick - Evan. Or both, if you think about it. Category:RP Characters